Loners
— ◇ — Soot's 'menacing blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness as she skulked about in the woods. She could feel her belly rumbling, and she decided that she should hunt. ''Thank nature that it's night, my pelt would never blend in correctly during daylight.. ''She lifted her muzzle, scenting the air for nearby prey, and caught the scent of a rabbit. ''Ohh! I hope it's a big one... Her haunches bunched and she followed the scent slowly and silently, itching to get her fangs on the rabbit. [[User:Orthodox Moon|Orthodox Moon]][http://nvrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Orthodox_Moon ''Wall'']'' * Contributions'' '''Hinto was quietly lurking in the bushes, watching the large she-cat. He lowered his torso to the ground, his eyes narrowing into green slits. She's found a rabbit! He thought, drawing his tongue over his muzzle. Unsheathing his claws, he crept forward. Hinto was determined to steal her catch and keep it to himself. But first, he'd have to be the first one to get to it. Bunching his haunches, the tom leaped forward with outstretched paws. The unsuspecting rabbit let out an agonized squeal, kicking the ground with its powerful hindlegs. Hinto hissed, his claws snatching in its flank. The rabbit spazzed out and went limp. Quickly collecting his kill in his jaws, the tom slunk back into the ferns quickly. —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ Soot angrily spat, flexing her claws so as to not follow the tom. It's what to be expected... She rolled her eyes and traversed deeper into the lush area. (Ortho on mobile) Saffron's ears cupped forward at the sharp squeal, peering from arrowwood bush, she saw a flash of grey and it has disappeared off into the rows of fern. Slightly disappointed, Saffron sulked off, her lithe body weaving through intruding twigs as hunger gnawed her stomach. Air leapt onto a fallen log to address most cats in the clearing. "Cats!" He yowled to the forest, rage filling his veins as heat flooded into his body. "Aren't you fed up? Aren't you tired of the Tribes treating you like fox-dung?" He puffed his chest up and surveyed the ground for cats. "We should rebel! Let's attack them and steal their territory. Let's teach them what they deserve and we shall finally taste their blood. Feel our claws tearing their fur. We must have our revenge cats. Revenge! " Air narrowed his eyes and picked out the cats who may disagree. "I know you may have your doubts," Air spoke in a much quieter voice. "and I understand that. But together we can rule the forest! No more scavenging along the edges of their cursed territory. No more crawling with out bellies up begging for food. We. Will. Be. Free!" Aire lifted his head in victory. - ☾Darkfang903☽ Hinto was surprised. The she-cat in which he had previously stolen prey from didn't mind him at all. He was expecting a few claw marks, at the very least. Priding himself on his easy, effortless catch, the lanky tom sat himself at a tree stump. He pulled his large kill over the stump's surface and began to eat. —' ripple' of MoonClan⚡ Category:Roleplay